sosnowiecfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sosnowiec
thumb|284px|Mapa Sosnowca z [[1927 roku.]] thumb|308px|Fragment mapy [[Zagłebie Dąbrowskie|Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego z 1911 roku. Na mapie widoczne dzielnice Sosnowca oraz fragmenty miast: Czeladź, Będzin, Dąbrowa Górnicza na kilka lat przed odzyskaniem niepodległości.]] thumb|291px|Dworzec Główny na starej pocztówce. thumb|Ziemie Księstwa Siewierskiego (czerwony) i Obszar [[Zagłębie Dąbrowskie|Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego.]]thumb|Jan Długosz - duchowny i kronikarz z czasów Jagiellonów, sekretarz biskupa krakowskiego Zbigniewa Oleśnickiego - pierwszego biskupa zarządzającego Księstwem siewierskim (obecnie zachodnia część Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego)thumb|Informator do wystawy w Muzeum Miejskim z [[2012 roku poświęconej archeologii Sosnowca]]thumb|[[Jean Lannes - marszałek z czasów Napoleona, książę Montebello, zwierzchnik księstwa olkusko - siewierskiego.]] Sosnowiec (niem. Sosnowitz, ros. Сасновец) - miasto na prawach powiatu, największe liczebnością (217 tysięcy) mieszkańców miasto Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego, a przez to jego niepisana stolica. Prawa miejskie Sosnowiec posiada od 1902 roku. W roku ich nadania wchodził w skład guberni piotrkowskiej Królestwa Polskiego. Po odzyskaniu niepodległości w 1918 roku, wraz z całym regionem, wszedł w skład województwa kieleckiego (1919-1939). Obecnie leży w małopolskiej części województwa tak zwanego śląskiego (od czasu ostatniej reformy administracyjnej). Szybki rozwój miasta nastąpił na przełomie XIX (Zachodni Okręg Górniczy) i XX wieku. Od tego czasu jest najludniejszym miastem Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego. Historia Dzisiejsze tereny Sosnowca to zbiór osad i wiosek o średniowiecznych tradycjach. Do najstarszych dzielnic miasta należą: *Klimontów *Modrzejów *Sielec *Porąbka *Milowice *Pogoń *Zagórze W czasach I Rzeczypospolitej powyższe dzielnice (podobnie jak dzielnice Dąbrowy Górniczej) wchodziły w skład województwa krakowskiego lub księstwa siewierskiego biskupów krakowskich. Jan Długosz - duchowny i kronikarz z czasów Jagiellonów, sekretarz biskupa krakowskiego Zbigniewa Oleśnickiego - pierwszego biskupa zarządzającego Księstwem siewierskim (obecnie zachodnia część Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego) Większość z nich została wymieniona w XV-wiecznym dziele Jana Długosza dotyczącym beneficjów diecezji krakowskiej (Liber beneficiorum dioecesis Cracoviensis). Prawa miejskie posiadał wówczas Modrzejów - obecnie jedna z dzielnic Sosnowca. Szybki rozwój, industrializacja i napływ ludności do wyżej wymienionych osad oraz rozwój nowych dzielnic (najczęściej wokół zakładów przemysłowych) przypadł na XIX i XX wiek - tak, iż w latach II Rzeczypospolitej miasto Sosnowiec (mające prawa miejskie od 1902 roku) było już drugim, po Częstochowie, największym pod względem liczby ludności miastem województwa kieleckiego (od 1927 roku było siedzibą Izby Przemysłowo-Handlowej województwa kieleckiego). Po 1945 roku położony kolejno w województwach: śląsko-dąbrowskim, katowickim i śląskim (od czasu ostatniej reformy administracyjnej). Najstarsze dzieje W okresie plemiennym (VI - X wiek), poprzedzającym czasy dynastii Piastów, obszar dzisiejszego miasta, jak również cały region, stanowił część obszaru plemiennego Wiślan. Odkrycia archeologiczne Do jednych z najstarszych znalezisk archeologicznych z terenu Sosnowca z czasów przed-piastowskich należą urny i ozdoby z cmentarzyska łużyckiego datowane na wczesną epokę żelaza. Zostały odkryte przypadkowo w latach 1880-1882 podczas rozbudowy miasta - na terenie dzielnic Pogoń i Sielec. Prace wykopaliskowe prowadził tutaj m.in. Franciszek Ksawery Martynowski - historyk i dziennikarz, redaktor "Przeglądu Bibliograficzno - Archeologicznego". Eksponaty te znajdują się m.in. w zbiorach Instytutu Archeologii Uniwersytetu Jagielońskiego. Czasy Piastów Obszar dzisiejszego miasta Sosnowiec jak i cały region Zagłębia od początku państwowości polskiej położony był w Ziemi krakowskiej. W trakcie rozbicia dzielnicowego w roku 1177 zachodnia część obecnego miasta dostała się pod panowanie książąt śląskich. Została odkupiona w 1444 roku - już w dobie epoki Jagiellonów - wraz z całym Księstwem Siewierskim przez biskupów krakowskich. I Rzeczpospolita W okresie I Rzeczypospolitej (1454 - 1795) obecny obszar miasta w większości wchodził w skład województwa krakowskiego. Część zachodniego obszaru miasta wchodziła natomiast w skład Księstwa siewierskiego, od 1443 zarządzanego przez biskupów krakowskich. W 1790 Księstwo Siewierskie zostało zlikwidowane przez Sejm Wielki (Czteroletni) i włączone do woj. krakowskiego. Na okres I Rzeczypospolitej przypada również nadanie praw miejskich dla Modrzejowa w 1706 roku przez króla Augusta II Mocnego Wettina. Czasy zaborów Przynależność administracyjna Pierwszy (1772 rok) i drugi (1793 rok) rozbiór nie dotknął formalnie osad i wsi przyszłego Sosnowca, choć stanowiły obszar pograniczny województwa krakowskiego i bezpośrednio stykały się z zajętym przez Prusy obszarem Górnego Śląska. Dodatkowo po drugim rozbiorze Prusacy zajęli m.in. Częstochowę i tym sposobem okolice Sosnowca były otoczone i od zachodu i od północy armia pruską. W 1795 roku na skutek trzeciego rozbioru Polski obszar Zagłębia został zajęty przez Prusy. Pruska administracja przemianowała wówczas ten fragment województwa krakowskiego na tak zwany Nowy Śląsk. Wyzwolenie przyszło wraz z sukcesami armii Napoleona. Dzięki temu w 1807 znalazł się w Księstwie Warszawskim (w departamencie krakowskim; krótki okres znajdował się również w departamencie kaliskim; na całym zaś obszarze od Siewierza do Olkusza Napoleon utworzył księstwo olkusko - siewierskie, które podarował swemu marszałkowi Jean Lannes'owi). Po upadku Napoleona, od 1815 aż do 1914 roku, Sosnowiec wchodził w skład Królestwa Polskiego w zaborze rosyjskim. Przez ten czas przynależał kolejno do: województwa krakowskiego (do 1837 roku) guberni krakowskiej (do 1841 roku) guberni kieleckiej (do 1844 roku) guberni radomskiej (do czasu powstania styczniowego. W raportach powstańczych obszar funkcjonował ponownie jako województwo krakowskie). Po upadku powstania i nowym podziale administracyjnym obszar Sosnowca znalazł się w guberni piotrkowskiej (do wybuchu I wojny światowej). Na okres represji po upadku powstania przypada podział powiatu olkuskiego. Obszar Sosnowca, jak również Dąbrowy, Będzin, Czeladź i Siewierz weszły w skład nowo-utworzonego powiatu będzińskiego, wydzielonego z powiatu olkuskiego. Natomiast okrojony Powiat Olkuski władze carskie wcieliły w skład guberni kieleckiej. Zrywy Niepodległościowe W trakcie powstania, w nocy z 6 na 7 lutego 1863 roku, miała tu miejsce Bitwa o Sosnowiecki Dworzec. Jej przebieg opisał Stanisław Zieliński w swym dziele z 1913 roku Bitwy i potyczki 1863-1864: Ustanawiając w powiecie olkuskim władzę Rządu Narodowego, Kurowski, w nocy z 6. na 7. lutego podsunął się pod Sosnowiec, gdzie moskale skoncentrowani byli w sile 300 ludzi. Oddział polski liczył 50 jazdy, 50 strzelców i 50 kosynierów. Kurowski w centrum pozycyi ustawił kosynierów, na lewem i prawem skrzydle strzelców, pod dowództwem Edwarda Staweckiego i Nikeforowa, sam zaś z kaweleryą, będącą pod komendą Mięty, stanął nad kordonem pruskim, spodziewając się ucieczki moskali w tę stronę. Moskale uwiadomieni o zbliżaniu się powstańców, morderczym ogniem z komory i stacyi kolei przywitali pierwszy atak, około 1. godziny w nocy. Pod Cieszkowskim, dowódzcą kosynierów, padł koń, atoli Cieszkowski, aczkolwiek raniony, nie zszedł z placu, lecz trzy razy ponawiał atak na budynki, zajęte przez nieprzyjaciela, aż je zdobył, Kurowski zaś i Gaszyński, poparłszy atak, zmusili nieprzyjaciela do ucieczki. Jeden z uciekających ku granicy pruskiej oddziałów, liczący około 50 ludzi, wpadł na kawaleryę powstańczą i doszczętnie zniesiony został. Tymczasem ludzie Gaszyńskiego przetrząsali zdobyte budynki, a pochowanych po katach moskali chwytali i rozbrajali. Zdobyczą tej szczęśliwej wyprawy było 600.000 złp. Zabranych za kwitami z komory, 40 koni z całym przyrzadem, 40 karabinów, 100 centnarów ołowiu i t. p. Po tym krwawym chrzcie Kurowski poszedł do Dąbrowy... W 1905 roku mają tu miejsce walki i protesty w ramach rewolucji 1905 roku i powołanie do życia Republiki Zagłębiowskiej. Przemysł Wraz z początkiem XIX wieku, w związku z odkryciem i rosnącym wydobyciem złóż naturalnych (zwłaszcza węgla, którego pokłady odkryto jeszcze pod koniec XIX wieku) do regionu zaczęła napływać ludność zasilająca górnictwo i przemysł. Celem nadzoru nad rozwijającym się przemysłem władze Królestwa Polskiego (Główna Dyrekcja Górnicza) ustanowił tutaj dozorstwo olkusko - siewierskie, które weszło wkrótce w skład utworzonego przez Bank Polski Zachodniego Okręgu Górniczego - scalającego zakłady przemysłowe zachodnich części województw: krakowskiego i kaliskiego Królestwa Polskiego Kongresowego. Pierwszymi kopalniami były: *„Nadzieja Ludwika” *„Maurycy” *„Pogoń” *„Ostra Górka” *„Wiktor” *„Szarlota” Kolej Okres dynamicznego rozwoju spotęgowało wybudowanie linii kolejowych łączących Warszawę z Wiedniem. Trasa ta przebiegała przez Sosnowiec, a w jego centralnym punkcie powstał dworzec kolejowy. Nieco wcześniej (w 1848 roku) powstał dworzec w Maczkach (Granicy), który znalazł się na innej trasie Iwanogrodzko-Dąbrowskiej. Włączenie Sosnowiec do nowoczesnej sieci komunikacyjnej stworzyło warunki do jego urbanizacji. W 1859 roku przeprowadzono linię kolejową (odnoga tak zwanej Drogi Żelaznej Warszawsko - Wiedeńskiej) i wybudowano stację graniczną. Wokół okazałego dworca kolejowego (stacja nosiła nazwę Sosnowice Warszawskie) zaczęło formować się swoiste centrum dla pobliskich miejscowości, w których rozwijał się przemysł - szczególnie dynamicznie po wybuchu wojny celnej między Rosją i Niemcami (1877). Wśród bagien i na wyrębach leśnych kształtowały się ulice: Modrzejowska, Kolejowa (Główna, od 1916 roku 3 Maja), Iwangrodzka (Dęblińska), Przejazdowa (Warszawska), Targowa, Nikołajewska (Kołłątaja), Policyjna (Dekerta). W pobliżu dworca budowano hotele, banki, domy spedycyjne, kantory, sklepy i inne zakłady usługowe. W 1862 roku wzniesiono pierwszy "w śródmieściu" kościół rzymskokatolicki. Ta śródmiejska część wsi, zapełniająca się murowanymi domami, nazywana także Nowym Sosnowcem, około 1880 roku uzyskała samodzielność jako odrębna wioska. Pierwszym jej sołtysem był Abraham Blumental (ostatnim Jan Macukow). Wiek XX Już w końcu XIX wieku Sosnowiec dojrzał do pełnienia funkcji miasta. Starania u władz rosyjskich o nadanie mu takiego statusu podejmowali przemysłowcy i wpływowi mieszkańcy tych terenów od połowy lat 80 XIX wieku Zanim jednak to się stało w 1900 roku trzy wsie: Sosnowiec, Stary Sosnowiec oraz Pogoń połączyły się w nadsołectwo (funkcję nadsołtysa pełnił Stefan Mrokowski). Trzonem utworzonego w 1902 roku miasta, składającego się z kilku fabrycznych osad nieprzypadkowo stała się wieś Sosnowiec. Do rangi miasta podniósł Sosnowiec car Mikołaj II ukazem z 10 czerwca 1902 roku. W jego skład weszły także: Stary Sosnowiec, Pogoń, Sielec z byłą wsią Kuźnica i Środulką, Radocha oraz Ostra Górka. Obejmowało ono obszar o powierzchni 19 kilometrów² i liczyło 57.000 mieszkańców. Otrzymało nazwę Sosnowice (od 1920 roku Sosnowiec). Sosnowiec wówczas rozwijał się bardzo szybko - tuż przed wybuchem I wojny światowej mieszkało tutaj ponad 118.000 osób. Warto podkreślić prowadzącą też do tego zaciekłość Sosnowiczan w budowaniu i rozwijaniu swego miasta. Wymownym dla faktu, jak carat bronił się przed awansem cywilizacyjnym w Polsce jest fakt, że „dusił” w roli wioski tę społeczność aż do chwili, gdy wioska ta miała przeszło 60.000 mieszkańców. Tak uparcie walczyli „faktami” Sosnowiczanie o swe zaistnienie! (niestety, stąd i na przykład konsekwencją są ułomności architektoniczne czy infrastruktury miejskiej przez długi czas: około 70 procent wybudowanych w tym czasie budynków było bez pozwolenia i bez możliwości należytego zaprojektowania). To miasto na przykład, nim zdołało „wydusić prawa miejskie”, szczyciło się dowodem rozwoju choćby w postaci zawodowego teatru, jednej ze starszych scen polskich, działającej jeszcze w XIX wieku: obecnie Teatr Zagłębia. W końcu – tą drogą udało się im więc dokonać tego, co po powstaniu styczniowym było niemożliwe: podniesienie Sosnowca do rangi miejskiej było pierwszym w Królestwie Polskim nadaniu praw miejskich po powstaniu styczniowym (następne, w 1906 roku były Puławy). Na przełomie wieków prężnie działały też różne agendy dobrze zorganizowanych miast, towarzystwo lekarskie, prasa i tym podobne. Rok 1905 to początek strajków i zrywów o charakterze rewolucyjnym, z postulatami społecznymi i narodowowyzwoleńczymi, które w tym roku przez kilka tygodni znów dały niepodległość – Republika Zagłębiowska a trwały i do 1907 roku. Szczególnie warto też zaznaczyć, że w tej atmosferze, pomimo carskich prześladowań, które w naturalny sposób niszczyły dotyczyły działalności polskiej na tym terenie w tym czasie – w 1906 roku zdołał powstać, a następnie przetrwać poprzez zmieniające się różne fazy – jeden z najstarszych do dzisiaj działających w Polsce klubów piłkarskich, Zagłębie Sosnowiec. W 1915 roku okupanci niemieccy przyłączyli do Sosnowca Konstantónów z Pekinem, Środulę, Dębową Górę, Modrzejów, dwór Zagórze. Powierzchnia miasta zwiększyła się wówczas do 31 kilometrów² Po odzyskaniu niepodległości w 1918 roku, w czasach II Rzeczypospolitej, (Sosnowiec i inne miasta Zagłębia weszły wówczas w skład województwa kieleckiego) władze samorządowe starały się o włączenie w obręb Sosnowca kolejnych miejscowości w naturalny sposób ciążących ku miastu. Plany te zostały zrealizowane dopiero po II wojnie światowej. W 1953 roku przyłączono gminę Niwka z Dańdówką, Bobrkiem i Borem oraz wydzielone z województwa krakowskiego osiedle Jęzor. Przestrzeń miejska zwiększyła się do 42,3 km2. Korekta granic miasta przeprowadzona w 1959 roku spowodowała nieznaczne zmniejszenie jego powierzchni - do 41,7 kilometrów². Od Sosnowca odłączono część Zagórza i tereny przy elektrowni Będzin, a przyłączono okolice Parku Kultury Fizycznej koło Szopienic. Dzisiejsze granice Sosnowca ustalone zostały w 1975 roku. Powiększył się on wtedy o tereny sąsiednich miast: Kazimierza Górniczego (wraz z Porąbką i osiedlem Maczki, które wcielone zostały do niego w 1973 roku), Klimontowa i Zagórza. Powierzchnia Sosnowca wzrosła do 92 kilometrów². Osady, które w 1902 roku utworzyły miasto oraz miejscowości przyłączone do niego w kilku etapach stały się dzielnicami Sosnowca. Niektóre wymienione wyżej nazwy wyszły już z użycia, bądź stosowane są rzadko (np. Kuźnica, Ostra Góra, Dębowa Góra). W ciągu lat zacierały się granice historycznych dzielnic. Obecne Śródmieście na przykład terytorialnie wykracza poza ramy ukształtowanego w końcu XIX wieku city. Wykształciły się również różne lokalne określenia, dzisiaj przeważnie zapomniane, jak Walcownia, Druciarnia, Cegielnia, Abisynia, Palestyna, Wygwizdów, Złodziejów i wiele innych. 20 lecie Międzywojenne Wybuchła Niepodległa Lata I Wojny Światowej to niemiecka okupacja Sosnowca. Sąsiednią Dąbrowę Górniczą zajęli Austriacy. Jest to ważne, ponieważ jesienne rozruchy w Wiedniu w 1918 roku wybuchły nieco wcześniej niż w Berlinie, dlatego też pierwsze ogniwa Niepodległej zaczęły powstawać w Dąbrowie. Tam też pod koniec października utworzono namiastkę polskiej władzy podporządkowanej Radzie Regencyjnej.Generał Tadeusz Rozwadowski mianował byłego oficera austriackiego, pułkownika Witolda Filipowskiego, komendantem wojskowym okręgu dąbrowskiego. Filipowski natychmiast zarządził mobilizację byłych żołnierzy okupanta, członków Polskiej Organizacji Wojskowej (POW), Polskiego Towarzystwa Gimnastycznego Sokół, piłsudczyków oraz dowborczyków i kazał im przysiąc wierność Radzie Regencyjnej. Równolegle zaczęto tworzyć władzę cywilną. Jednocześnie wrzało wśród załóg robotniczych skutecznie budowanych przez Polską Partię Socjalistyczną i Socjaldemokrację Królestwa Polskiego i Litwy (SDKPiL). 2 Listopada 1918 roku obie partie doszły do porozumienia i wspólnie wezwały do przeciwstawienia się Radzie Regencyjnej, rozbrajania wojska okupacyjnego, przejmowania władzy oraz wysuwały daleko idące żądania dotyczące płac i czasu pracy, a 11 Listopada proklamowano strajk obejmujący cały region. Wówczas wiadomość o powrocie Józefa Piłsudskiego do kraju nie dotarła do Sosnowca. Z inicjatywy Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej utworzono Radę Komisarzy Ludowych podporządkowaną lubelskiemu Tymczasowy Rząd Ludowy Republiki Polskiej Komisarzem został Kazimierz Kuczewski. W nocy z 10 na 11 Listopada 1918 roku niemieccy żołnierze z sosnowiwckiego garnizonu zostali otoczeni przez Polską Organizację Wojskową (POW) w budynku komendy przy ulicy Sadowej. Inny odział otoczono przy ulicy Nowej (Obecnie Ulica Ordonówny). Przez pewien czas okupanci próbowali się bronić, ale po przybyciu posiłków z Dąbrowy Górniczej poddali się i wymaszerowali za Brynicę. Na ulicy Szopienickiej (obecnie Ulica Sobieskiego) siły polskie ustawiły posterunki graniczne i rozbrajały uciekających Niemców. Mimo to żołnierzom zdarzało się przepuścić większe oddziały z bronią, a nawet z taborami, którymi wywożono różne dobra. Aby zapobiec zorganizowanemu rabunkowi, rozkręcono nawet tory kolejowe. Zdarzyły się, co prawda sporadycznie, strzelaniny, nawet kilka niemieckich samolotów próbowało zbombardować pociągi, jednak mimo obaw (w Sosnwcu prakjtycznie nie było polskiego wojska) okupant nie wrócił. Miasto było wolne. Wraz z nastaniem II Rzeczypospolitej Sosnowiec stracił (w 1922 roku definitywnie) swoje nadgraniczne położenie. Do niedawna był najbardziej na zachód wysuniętym zakątkiem Imperium Rosyjskiego, teraz stał się peryferyjnym (chociaż największym) miastem województwa kieleckiego. Nadgraniczne położenie i kolej żelazna od połowy XIX wieku były motorem rozwoju miasta. Kwitł handel i przemyt (złośliwi nazywali Sosnowiec Świniogrodem, znajdował się tu bowiem duży punkt handlu trzodą chlewną), rozwijał się przemysł. Przemysłowcy zza zachodniej granicy chętnie lokowali w mieście swój kapitał, by ubrać milionową carską armię i mieć za plecami wolny od cła rynek zbytu aż po Pacyfik, to pokusa warta grzechu. Niestety, Sosnowiec wkroczył w niepodległość zdewastowany. Niemiecki okupant zdemontował wiele fabryk, nie oszczędzając także swoich rodaków - właścicieli zakładów. Wywożono maszyny, niszczono sprzęt. Drastycznie zmniejszyła się liczba mieszkańców. Masowo wyjeżdżali Ci, którzy nie zdołali zapuścić korzeni, ale także wyższa kadra przemysłowa i przedstawiciele inteligencji. Liczni niemieckojęzyczni mieszkańcy w znacznej części w drugim lub trzecim pokoleniu polonizowali się i tak jak poprzednio byli lojalnymi poddanymi imperatora, tak teraz stawali się lojalnymi obywatelami Polski. Miejscowi Żydzi, dosyć odporni na przemiany, zawsze byli Polsce wierni. Do 1922 roku Sosnowiec stanowił istotne zaplecze dla zbuntowanego Śląska. Przez wiele miesięcy w mieście schronienie znajdowali powstańcy śląscy, tędy przedostawali się za Brynicę ochotnicy z całego kraju, działało dowództwo powstań, a miejscowe fabryki zbroiły i zaopatrywały Ślązaków. Ze względu na swoje przygraniczne położenie kilkakrotnie Sosnowiec był obiektem ataków. Przy ulicy Polnej (obecnie Ulica Sienkiewicza) przypadkowa dziewczyna została śmiertelnie postrzelona przez niemiecki samolot, który odbywał rajd nad miastem. W czerwcu 1922 roku z miasta wyruszył z Katowic tryumfalny pochód polskich oddziałów pod komendą generała Szeptyckiego. W wolnej Polsce Sosnowiec stał się peryferyjnym miastem w województwie kieleckim, ale przez całe dwudziestolecie urzędnicy wiele robili, by do województwa nie awansować! Prawie europejski Sosnowiec zmieniać na jakieś Kielce? To było nie do pomyślenia, zwłaszcza, że w kilkadziesiąt minut można było dojechać tramwajem do rzeczywiście europejskich Katowic. Mimo wszelkich uprzedzeń i dość śmiesznych animozji w stosunku do Śląska, pomysł zmiany granic województwa (nigdy przed wojną niezrealizowany) i przyłączenia Sosnowca do województwa ląskiego spotkało się z powszechnym poparciem zarówno mieszkańców miasta, jak i jego władz. U progu niepodległości Sosnowiec pod względem zaludnienia był piątym, a pod względem obszaru trzecim miastem na terenie dawnej Kongresówki. Opis Wyzwolenia W Kurierze Zagłębia z dnia 12 Listopada 1918 roku tak relacjonowano wyzwolenie Sosnowca: Tłumy ludu podnieconego spacerują po ulicach a dzień zwykły zmienił się w jakieś święto narodowe. Spokój wszędzie wzorowy. Na żołnierzy niemieckich nie napadano, owszem z pewnym zadowoleniem ich żegnano. Gromadki żołnierzy z rzeczami spieszyły do Szopienic lub na na dworzec. Spokój nigdzie nie był naruszony, wszędzie ład i porządek panuje. Ten, zapewne nieco przesadzony w swym optymizmie, ton prasowej notatki oddaje nastrój chwili. Rzeczywiście miasto odzyskało niepodległość niemal bezkrwawo, co nie znaczy, że bezkonfliktowo. Trwały strajki, wśród załóg robotniczych szaleli agitatorzy nawołujący do rewolucji na wzór radziecki i trwał spór, czy legalną władzą jest Rada Regencyjna w Warszawie, czy też lubelski ludowy rząd Moraczewskiego. Wiadomość z Warszawy o powrocie Józefa Piłsudskiego i podporządkowaniu się Tymczasowemu Naczelnictwu Państwa innych ośrodków władzy, ostudziła nastroje. Poza skrajnymi przypadkami wszyscy uznali zwierzchnictwo Naczelnika. Miasto Na zachodnim krańcu Małopolski, tuz przy śląskiej granicy, na piaskach i bagnach rozlanych szeroko rzek Brynicy i Czarnej Przemszy, wśród rachitycznych lasków i rzadko rozsianych poletek uprawnych zaczęły już w końcu XVIII wieku powstawać małe kopalnie węgla, galmanu i zakłady przetwórcze. Granica na Brynicy istniała od wieków. Była to bodaj najtrwalsza granica I Rzeczpospolitej. Krótka - ale znacząca. W połowie XIX wieku właściciel sporych terenów na lewym brzegu Czarnej Przemszy, jednocześnie najważniejszy udziałowiec Towarzystwa Kolei Warszawsko-Wiedeńskiej, Hrabia Andrzej Renard, przystąpił do budowy odcinka kolei mającej połączyć istniejącą już magistralę bezpośrednio ze Śląskiem. Zadbał o to, by kolej przebiegała koło jego włości. Miał w tym oczywisty interes. Wokół stacji kolejowej, którą nazywano Sosnowice Warszawski, komory celnej i granicznego mostu na Brynicy zaczęło powstawać coś na kształt miasta. Rozwijał się przemysł wydobywczy, hutnictwo, włókiennictwo, chemia. Kwitł handel. Poziomu produkcji z pierwszych lat XX wieku nie udało się osiągnąć przez całe dwudziestolecie międzywojenne. Jeszcze długo miała to być dość chaotyczna zabudowa bez planu, luźny związek osiedli przyfabrycznych, wiosek i przysiółków (co jest do dzisiaj widoczne), by wreszcie w czerwcu 1902 roku car wszechrusi łaskawym ukazem nadał temu tworowi prawa miejskie. W skład nowego miasta weszły wioski: Pogoń, Sosnowiec (tak zwany Stary Sosnowiec), Nowy Sosnowiec, Sielec, Ostra Górka, Radocha. W 1915 roku decyzją niemieckich władz okupacyjnych włączono także Milowice, Konstantynów, Dębową Górę, Środulę aż po Zagórski Dwór i niegdysiejsze miasteczko Modrzejów. Tylko w niewielkim stopniu zrekompensowało to ubytek ludności spowodowany wojną. W 1929 roku było już nieco ponad 100.000 sosnowiczan. W latach 20 w mieście istniało pięć parafii rzymskokatolickich pry ulicach: Kościelnej, Orlej, Sieleckiej, Browarnej i Trzeciego Maja. Działały parafie: prawosławna, mariawicka, ewangelicko-augsburska, oraz dwie gminy żydowskie. Funkcjonowały instytucje i przedsiębiorstwa miejskie: łaźnia, dom noclegowy, straż ogniowa, drużyna kominiarska, teatr miejski, szpital powszechny i zakaźny, betoniarnia, warsztaty oraz rzeźnia. Miasto to żywy organizm. 100.000 mieszkańców ciężko pracowało, płodziło dzieci, wychowywało je i kształciło, jadło, spało i chorowało, kupowało, sprzedawało, bawiło się, piło, kochało i nienawidziło, słowem żyło i umierało. 100.000 to bardzo duzo na tak skromną powierzchnie miasta - 35 kilometrów² w większości będących terenami przemysłowymi, a nie mieszkalnymi. Sosnowiec w latach międzywojennych był przeludniony, nieprawdopodobnie ciasny i zadymiony. A jednak tętnił życiem, rozrastał się, przyciągał wciąż to nowych mieszkańców. O Sosnowcu i Sieleckim Piwie Takie słowa o Sosnowcu i sieleckim piwie swojego ojca spisał Władysław Szpilman: Jeżeli ojciec pozostawał w Warszawie, to tylko dlatego, że nie chciał zbytnio oddalać się os Sosnowca, z którego pochodził. Warszawy nigdy za bardzo nie lubił i im bardziej było mu źle, tym bardziej tęsknił za swym rodzinnym miastem i bardziej je idealizował. Tylko tam było dobrze i pięknie, ludzie kochali muzykę, cenili jego grę na skrzypcach i tylko tam można było napić się chłodnego piwa ... Przymykał w rozmarzeniu oczy i umilał nam życie monotonnie wygłaszanymi wunurzeniami o Sosnowcu, jaki istniał tylko w jego pełnej tęsknoty wyobraźni. Herb Miasta Został ustalony przez Radę Miejska wkrótce po nadaniu Sosnowcowi (Sosnowicom) praw miejskich, czyli w 1904 roku Autorem projektu był prawdopodobnie rosyjski urzędnik, inżynier Stefan Antonowicz Wyszewski (nie Byszewski). Prawdopodobnie, ponieważ istnieją inne źródła, w których jako autora podaje się inżyniera Edmunda Telakowskiego, co według Jana Przemszy-Zielińskiego jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne, wręcz pewne. Herb nawiązuje do rycerskiego herby Pogonja (wzniesiona ręka z młotem, w herbie rycerskim z mieczem). Jego objaśniana współcześnie symbolika zawiera jeden, ale zasadniczy błąd. Otóż dwie błękitne linie na tarczy herbowej rzeczywiście symbolizują rzeki, ale nie - jak się powszechnie twierdzi - Czarna i Białą Przemszę, lecz Czarną Przemszę i Brynicę. Granice miasta do brzegów Białej Przemszy sięgnęły dopiero w 1953 roku, po przyłączeniu do niego osad Niwki i Jęzora. W dobie powstania Sosnowca i nadaniu mu praw miejskich do Białej Przemszy było dość daleko. Nadgraniczny charakter regionu symbolizuje czerwona linia, żółte i czarne pasy pasy to uskok tektoniczny i pokłady węgla, ceglana korona na tarczy (3 kominy) oznacza przemysł hutniczy, a wzniesiona ręka z młotem - hutnictwo i robotniczy charakter miasta. Herb nie zmieniał się przez ponad sto lat od jego powstania. Władze Miejskie W okresie II Rzeczypospolitej Sosnowiec nie miał szczęścia do miejscowych władz. Nie dlatego, że byli to ludzie niegodni, ale raczej z powodów politycznych. Robotnicza większość była naturalnym wyborcą partii lewicowych. Nie bez przyczyny Zagłębie Dąbrowskie nazywano czerwonym. Rzeczywiście, lewicowe partie (Polska Partia Socjalistyczna z jednej, a Socjaldemokracja Królestwa Polskiego i Litwy z drugiej strony) Wiały w mieście duże poparcie. Rywalizację ostatecznie wygrała Polska Partia Socjalistyczna, co po jakimś czasie dało silną pozycję także sanacji. Zanim to się stało Polska Partia Socjalistyczna i Socjaldemokracja Królestwa Polskiego i Litwy u progu odzyskania niepodległości wspólnie tworzyły w Zagłębiu Dąbrowskim Rady Delegatów Robotniczych, próbując - na wzór rosyjski - przejąć władzę. Legalna Polska Partia Socjalistyczna bez wątpienia wiodła prym z lewej strony politycznej mapy Sosnowca, aczkolwiek po wyborach lokalnych w 1929 roku zaczęła tracić na rzecz sanacji. Mimo wszystko siła jej oddziaływania była bardzo duża, co ujawniało się przy organizacji różnych manifestacji czy protestów. Polska inteligencja, drobnomieszczaństwo, a także spora część robotników Sosnowca dużym zaufaniem darzyła endecję. Powstałe w 1915 roku koło Zjednoczenia Narodowego w Sosnowcu przyjęło strukturę partii kadrowej, ale konsekwentnie budowało szeroką bazę społeczną - od przemysłowców przez warstwy średnie, kupców, inteligencję aż po robotników i chłopów. Przyniosło to wymierne efekty, co widoczne było w wynikach wyborów lokalnych i do sejmu. Nie bez znaczenia pozostawał fakt, że w Sosnowcu całkiem dobrze układała się współpraca (zwłaszcza do 1926 roku) Zjednoczenia Narodowego (ZN) z organizacjami kombatanckimi Silnie związanymi z Marszałkiem Piłsudskim oraz ze środowiskiem chrześcijańskiej demokracji W wyborach 26 stycznia 1919 roku Zjednoczenie Narodowe uzyskało ponad 5,5 tysiąca głosów, ustępując jedynie Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej (niemal 8 tysięcy). Ogromne zróżnicowanie społeczne, a co się z tym wiąże, polityczne rozchwianie, powodowało, że prezydenci zmieniali się zbyt często, by trwale zaznaczyć się w historii miasta. Właściwie udało się to jedynie Aleksemu Bieniowi. On również swojego urzędu nie sprawował długo, ale miał niekwestionowaną legitymizację stanowiska. Zdecydowana wygrana w wyborach w 1925 roku dawała Bieniowi większość w Radzie Miejskiej, a osobisty autorytet i pozycja we władzach centralnych Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej zjednywała mu sympatię jednych i budziła respekt u innych. Pozostali prezydenci (i pełniący ten obowiązek) albo nie mieli dostatecznego poparcia w Radzie Miejskiej, albo funkcję tę pełnili zbyt krótko (najczęściej oba te czynniki występowały równolegle). Skład Rady Miejskiej przeważnie odzwierciedlał sympatie społeczeństwa. Tworzyli ją niemal po połowie przedstawiciele dwóch sprzecznych ze sobą programowo ugrupowań. Dopiero w 1930 roku po wprowadzeniu Zarządu Komisarycznego wzajemne blokowanie się musiało się skończyć. Wśród ludności żydowskiej, stanowiącej około 20% ogółu, dominowały trzy nurty polityczne: ortodoksyjny, narodowy (syjonistyczny) i robotniczy. Konserwatywną, bardzo liczną część ludności skupiał Centralny Związek Żydów Ortodoksów, który na początku lat 20. przyjął nazwę Agudas Israel. Oddział w Sosnowcu działał od 1917 roku. Również od chwili odzyskania niepodległości istniał w mieście oddział Organizacji Syjonistycznej w Polsce. Wśród syjonistów także funkcjonowały różne frakcje. Najbardziej wyróżniała się Mizrachi łącząca w swej doktrynie idee syjonistyczne i religijną ortodoksję. Socjalistyczny niegdyś Bund w Sosnowcu zradykalizował się w kierunku komunistycznym i praktycznie został wchłonięty przez Komunistyczną Partię Polski (KPP). Silny oddział odrodzonego Bundu powstał w Zagłębiu Dąbrowskim w 1923 roku. W pierwszych wyborach do władz lokalnych organizacje żydowskie zdobyły łącznie 9 z 44 mandatów, czyli 21,5%, co niemal dokładnie oddaje proporcje ludności i dobrze świadczy o żydowskich wyborcach. W wyborach w 1925 roku udało im się zdobyć już tylko 3 mandaty. W 1928 roku natomiast społeczność żydowska uzyskała dobry wynik - 18,2%, czyli 6 z 44 mandatów. W kolejnych wyborach (w 1934 roku) znów zdobyli 9 mandatów, a w ostatnich tuz przed wybuchem II wojny światowej nieco mniej, bo tylko 7 z 44. Podczas wyborów samorządowych w 1938 i 1939 roku ugrupowania żydowskie otrzymały 9 mandatów. Jeśli przyjmiemy, że trudna do określenia liczba żydów zasymilowanych do głosowania na partie nieżydowskie, to można wysnuć wniosek, ze była to bardzo aktywna część społeczeństwa, a w Radzie Miejskiej stawała się decydującą siłą podczas głosowań. W dwudziestoleciu w Sosnowcu działały: Organizacja Syjonistów Ortodoksów Histadrut Mizrachi, Organizacja Syjonistyczna w Polsce, Organizacja Syjonistów Rewizjonistów W Polsce Brith Hazohar, Światowa Syjonistyczna Partia Pracy, Centralna Organizacja Żydów Ortodoksów w Polsce Agudas Israel i od 1929 roku jej sekcja młodzieży męskiej Cejrej Agudas, które działalność w latach 30 charakteryzowała się aktywnością w dziedzinie ortodoksyjnego stylu życia; oraz Stronnictwo Syjonistyczno-Socjalistyczne Cejrej Syjon. Do wyborów w 1919 roku miastem kierowali burmistrzowie, następnie prezydenci. 11 listopada 1918 roku Ludwik Wyrzykowski został tymczasowym burmistrzem (mianowany przez Komisariat ze Stanisławem Falkowskim na czele, powstały w Dąbrowie Górniczej, podporządkowany rządowi Moraczewskiego), zastępując Niemca Schrödera, jeszcze przedstawiciela okupanta z niemieckim tytułem nadburmistrza. Wyrzykowski swoją funkcję pełnił do 11 października 1919 roku. Przewodniczącym Rady Miejskiej był wówczas doktor Bronisław Zieleniewski. Następcą Wyrzykowskiego został Czesław Jankowski (Stronnictwo Niezawisłości Narodowej; SNN). W wyniku wyborów w 1919 roku Rada Miejska (na 44 radnych 13 mandatów uzyskała Polska Partia Socjalistyczna, 10 ugrupowania związane z endecją, 9 ugrupowania żydowskie, 7 Narodowy Związek Robotniczy oraz 5 lista bez nazwy), której przewodniczącym był doktor Karol Zahorski, powierzyła mandat prezydenta dotychczasowemu burmistrzowi Jankowskiemu. Zrezygnował on jednak ze swojej funkcji już 1 września 1920 roku. Zastąpił go Teodor Niernsee (wiceprezydent) stojący na czele Centralnego Komitetu Pomocy Górnoślązakom. Wraz z nowym 1923 rokiem obowiązki prezydenta miasta pełnił związany z endecją właściciel cegielni Felicjan Wieczorek. Zrezygnował po niespełna czterech miesiącach. Zastąpił go, też na bardzo krótko, Feliks Siłuszek (do lipca). Aż do wyborów miejskich w 1925 roku funkcję prezydenta pełnił Artur Michael, także endek. W kwietniu 1925 roku wybory do Rady Miejskiej wygrała zdecydowanie (57%) Polska Partia Socjalistyczna. Przewodniczącym Rady Miejskiej został doktor Adam Pawełek, znany adwokat, a prezydentem Aleksy Bień, niekwestionowany lider tej partii w regionie, później poseł na Sejm kilku kadencji. Ustąpił z urzędu w styczniu 1929 roku. Na krótko zastąpił go Józef Marczyński (lekarz) reprezentujący sanację, potem Kazimierz Jarża (wiceprezydent), a następnie do września 1930 roku, czyli do rozwiązania Rady i wprowadzenia Zarządu Komisarycznego, Aleksander Willner (już jako prezydent). Kadencję zakończyło 30 września 1930 roku rozwiązanie Rady Miejskiej przez Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych i powołanie Zarządu Komisarycznego. Głównym oficjalnym zarzutem pod adresem odwoływanego Zarządu było nadmierne (jakoby) zadłużenie miasta i ogólny brak nadzoru nad finansami. Nieoficjalnie mówiło się jednak o przyczynach natury politycznej i o personalnym konflikcie wojewody z Aleksym Bieniem. W wyborach marcowych w 1928 roku bezapelacyjnie wygrał w Sosnowcu Bezpartyjny Blok Współpracy z Rządem (BBWR), zyskując 35,5% ważnych głosów. Endecja zdobyła jedynie 8,5%. W 1926 roku, jeszcze przed majem, w Zagłębiu Dąbrowskim powstał Klub Polityczno-Społeczny imienia Józefa Piłsudskiego. Liderzy deklarowali skonsolidowanie ludzi postępu, walkę z wyzyskiem i ciemnotą, a były to osoby znane i cieszące się autorytetem. Organem prasowym został Ster Zagłębia. W skład Klubu weszli przedstawiciele: radykalnej inteligencji, Związku Strzeleckiego, Związku Byłych Legionistów, środowisk kombatanckich, a także część działaczy... Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej. 28 Maja 1926 roku powstał Związek Naprawy Rzeczypospolitej. Najrozmaitsze organizacje polityczne i społeczne związane z osobą Józefa Piłsudskiego powstawały i działały w Sosnowcu prężnie i skutecznie aż... do śmierci Marszałka. Po odejściu przywódcy obóz sanacyjny wyraźnie się zagubił. Decyzja o rozwiązaniu Bezpartyjnego Bloku Współpracy z Rządem (30 Października 1935 roku) została źle przyjęta w Sosnowcu. Próbowano stworzyć inną, konsolidującą organizację. Okręgowy Związek Legionistów Polskich powołał komisję porozumiewawczą dla wszystkich organizacji o charakterze prorządowym. Do władz wojewódzkich wpłynął też projekt stowarzyszenia Związek Przyjaźni z Zagłębiem z siedzibą w Sosnowcu. Organizacji nie udało się jednak rozszerzyć działalności poza region. W maju 1937 roku powstał w mieście zarząd terenowy Obozu Zjednoczenia Narodowego (OZN) obejmujący trzy powiaty i Sosnowiec. Przewodniczącym mianowano Mirosława Lipskiego, w zarządzie znaleźli się między innymi prezydent miasta i poseł Józef Kaczkowski, byli prezydenci Hugon Almstaedt i Wincenty Kuźniak. Mimo to Obóz Zjednoczenia Narodowego nie rozwinął w Sosnowcu i w regionie działalności na szerszą skalę. Większość sił i energii pochłaniały wewnętrzne spory. Potwierdziły to wybory komunalne w 1939 roku, kiedy Polska Partia Socjalistyczna ponownie zwyciężyła. Prezydentem (kierownikiem zarządu) na kolejne trzy lata po wrześniu 1930 roku został Wincenty Kuźniak. 24 Lipca 1933 roku zastąpił go (nadal był to prezydent komisaryczny) były oficer Legionów Hugon Almstaedt. W lutym 1935 roku w wyniku wyborów funkcję prezydenta zaczął pełnić związany z Bezpartyjnym Blokiem Współpracy z Rządem Józef Kaczkowski, nauczyciel i inspektor szkolny. Doprowadził miasto aż po kres II Rzeczypospolitej. Rządy Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej Podczas czteroletnich rządów Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej miedzy innymi powstała Miejska Biblioteka Publiczna imienia Gustawa Daniłowskiego, zmieniono nazwy wielu ulic, rozpoczęto sporo inwestycji mieszkaniowych i komunalnych, w tym najkosztowniejszą, czyli budowę wodociągów i skanalizowanie miasta. Wiąże się z nią proces sądowy, który radzie miejskiej wytoczyło grono przemysłowców za zajęcie ich terenów pod wspomnianą budowę. Oliwy do ognia dodała też decyzja o zmianie nazw ulic: Schönowskiej na 1 Maja, Dietlowskiej na Żeromskiego i Renardowskiej na Narutowicza. Sąd Okręgowy w Sosnowcu mający siedzibę w pałacu przekazanym miastu przez rodzinę Schönów przy ulicy Schönowskiej (Od 1927 roku 1 Maja) tylko w części przejął powództwo. Konflikt dotyczący zawłaszczenia części gruntów chciano rozwiązać polubownie z uwagi na interes społeczny. Pracę na spornych terenach wstrzymano, a sprawę skierowano do wojewody kieleckiego. W przypadku zmian nazw ulic w ogóle nie zajął stanowiska, uznając prawo Rady do decyzji, mimo, że ulice częściowo przebiegały przez tereny prywatne. Ostatecznie po kilku posiedzeniach pojednawczych sprawę umorzono, prace budowlane wznowiono, a rodziny Dietlów i Schönów (te mieszkające w Sosnowcu) pozostały obrażone i na pewno na socjalistów nie głosowały. Samobójstwo Wiceprezydenta Wiceprezydent Kazimierz Jarża uwikłany w miłosne tarapaty popełnił samobójstwo. Oto aktualna żona niefortunnego wiceprezydenta przyjeła posadę u adwokata Pawełka, czemu Jarża był zdecydowanie przeciwny, dodatkowo podejrzewając żonę o o romans (mecenas Pawełek był Przewodniczącym Rady Miejskiej; opuściwszy Polską Partie Socjalistyczną pozostawał w ostrym politycznym konflikcie z wiceprezydentem). Fatalnego dnia 16 Października 1930 roku na ulicy Sienkiewicza 5, obok drukarni Kozińskiego i Ojdanowskiego, Jarża postrzelił swoją żonę Aleksandrę, śmiertelnie ranił siebie i jedynie przypadek sprawił, że mecenas Pawełek wyszedł z awantury bez szwanku, bo po prostu nie było go w mieście. Dzielnice Sosnowiec powstał jako miasto przemysłowe będące zlepkiem różnych miejscowości, miasteczek, wsi i przysiółków, a także osiedli przyfabrycznych. Każda z tych części ma swoją nazwę, najczęściej zwyczajową, historię i specyfikę. W latach 1919-1939, kiedy miasto było już ukształtowane, poszczególne dzielnice wciąż zachowywały swoją odrębność, a także związek z konkretnymi zakładami przemysłowymi będącymi podstawą bytu mieszkańców. Kopalnia, huta czy fabryka nie tylko dawały pracę, ale również stawały się ośrodkiem, wokół którego toczyło się życie społeczne i kulturalne. Nawet w najbardziej miejskich częściach Sosnowca - Śródmieściu, Pogoni, Starym Sosnowcu i Sielcu - funkcjonowały nazwy związane z konkretnymi zakładami, czasem już nieistniejącymi. Emma to nie tylko była huta, ale także kwartał miasta, gdzie mieszkano, podobnie jak: Druciarnia, Katarzyna, Staszic, Ludmiła czy Ludwik. Mieszkać „na Walcowni" znaczyło (i znaczy) mieszkać na osiedlu wybudowanym niegdyś dla pracowników walcowni „Hrabia Renard". Stary Sosnowiec Stary Sosnowiec dał nazwę całemu miastu. To właśnie tutaj funkcjonował niegdyś na Brynicy młyn „Sosnowiec". Dzielnica ta nawet w okresie industrializacji zachowała charakter rolniczy. Dopiero w latach międzywojennych wzdłuż alei Mireckiego powstało kilka znaczących zakładów przemysłowych. Mieściły się tu szkoły, liczne sklepy i punkty usługowe, powstała synagoga, pociągnięto linię tramwajową do Szopienic (obecnie dzielnica Katowic) i Milowic. Śródmieście Obecne Śródmieście Sosnowca długo porastał las. Zmieniło się to wraz z budową Drogi Żelaznej Warszawsko-Wiedeńskiej w połowie XIX wieku. Postawiono dworzec, a następnie zaczęto wytyczać ulice i budować kamienice. Na przełomie stuleci było to już miasto (od 1902 roku formalnie) ze świetnie funkcjonującym city, dużą liczbą punktów handlowo-usługowych, świątyniami różnych wyznań, szkołami, kinami, a nawet teatrem. W międzywojniu Śródmieście znacznie się rozwinęło i zmieniło swoje oblicze. Uruchomiono linię tramwajową łączącą Sosnowiec z pobliskimi miastami Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego i Górnego Śląska, wybudowano liczne gmachy publiczne. Gdyby stanąć tyłem do gmachu dworca po lewej stronie widać ulicę Trzeciego Maja aż po dietlowskie osiedle robotnicze i Cerkiew pod wezwaniem Świętego Mikołaja, na wprost ulicę Modrzejowską, na wskroś handlową, którą żartobliwie nazywano niekiedy przedłużeniem warszawskiej ulicy Chmielnej. Każdy możliwy zakątek był wykorzystany na sklepik, warsztacik czy kantorek. Eleganckie punkty znajdowały się od frontu, a te skromniejsze w podwórkach. To samo dotyczyło przecznic ulic: Targowej, Dekerta, Mościckiego i Kowalskiej (obecnie ulica Wyszyńskiego). Ulicę Kościelną przemianowano w 1926 roku na Mościckiego, obecnie wróciła do dawnej nazwy, natomiast ulicą Mościckiego nazwano odcinek (przedłużenie Kościelnej) przy ratuszu (w latach 20 nieistniejący). Nieco skosem do ulicy Trzeciego Maja przebiegała i przebiega ulica Warszawska. Ulica ta u progu niepodległości nie imponowała wyglądem. Jej środkiem biegła linia kolejowa, tak zwana linia niwecka, a wejście przegradzał szlaban i budka strażnicza. Pod koniec lat 20 (za kadencji Aleksego Bienia) linię kolejową zlikwidowano i elewacje dostatnich mieszczańskich kamienic mogły już bez przeszkód cieszyć oko przechodnia. Warszawska była ulicą reprezentacyjną między innymi dlatego, że tu właśnie do 1934 roku mieścił się magistrat. Stojąc tyłem do dworca i patrząc w prawo, można było dostrzec starszą część ulicy Trzeciego Maja zwieńczoną kamienicami przy ulicach Dęblińskiej, Piłsudskiego i Sadowej. Tam po prawej stronie znajdowały się: kino Zagłębie, elegancki sklep Pawła Kucharskiego, księgarnia „Wiedza", restauracja „Savoy", kawiarnia „Udziałowa", a dalej mieszkalne domy kolejowe, natomiast po lewej: hotele Warszawski i Centralny, pracownia fotograficzna Braci Altmanów, kawiarnia „Rex", restauracja „Adria", skład apteczny Jagiełłowicza, komisariat Policji Państwowej. Pogoń Jedną z największych dzielnic miasta, której początki sięgają średniowiecza (w granicach Sosnowca od 1902 roku), jest Pogoń leżąca po prawej stronie Czarnej Przemszy i przecinającej miasto linii kolejowej. Rolniczy charakter Pogoń utraciła w XIX wieku, kiedy to na jej terenie zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze zakłady przemysłowe. W okresie międzywojennym w dzielnicy tej działało kilka szkół, w tym średnie o wysokim poziomie, kościoły: katolicki, ewangelicki i mariawicki, synagoga, posterunek policji, liczne sklepy i punkty usługowe. W latach 20. poprowadzono tędy linię tramwajową, co wpłynęło na rozwój dzielnicy i podniosło komfort życia jej mieszkańców. Znaczący wpływ na charakter Pogoni wywarł Henryk Dietel, budując przędzalnię, rezydencję i domy dla robotników, oraz Huldschynsky, lokując na Pogoni walcownię rur. W dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym powstały osiedla mieszkaniowe przeznaczone głównie dla urzędników i kadry technicznej, co nadało dzielnicy bardziej inteligencki charakter. Sielec Na lewym brzegu Czarnej Przemszy leży rozległa dzielnica Sielec. To dawna osada rycerska o średniowiecznym rodowodzie. Na jej terenie znajduje się renesansowy zameczek - najstarszy murowany obiekt w Sosnowcu. Największy rozwój Sielec zawdzięczał początkom górnictwa w tym rejonie w XIX wieku. Dzielnica ta znajduje się w granicach miasta od samego początku. W dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym na jej charakter wciąż dominujący wpływ miało Gwarectwo „Hrabia Renard", kopalnia i inne zakłady, takie jak browar i młyn należące do gwarectwa oraz siedziba zarządu przedsiębiorstwa (w Zamku Sieleckim) i liczne domy mieszkalne kadry zarządzającej. Na zachodni skraj dzielnicy znaczący wpływ wywarły natomiast rodziny Schönów i Lamprechtów, osiedlając się tu i inwestując. W Sielcu w latach międzywojennych działało kilka szkół, dwa kościoły, komisariat policji, biblioteka, szpital, ambulatorium miejskie i liczne punkty handlowo-usługowe. Tędy także przeprowadzono linię tramwajową aż do sąsiedniego Konstantynowa, który jest przykładem typowej osady robotniczej powstałej już w połowie XIX wieku wokół zakładów przemysłowych. W dwudziestoleciu w dzielnicy działały huta „Katarzyna" i Fabryka Kotłów Parowych „W. Fitzner & K. Gamper" (w tym czasie dwukrotnie zmieniała właścicieli i nazwę). Osadę zlokalizowaną pomiędzy Sielcem a Środulą zamieszkiwali przeważnie robotnicy. Tu też w 1905 roku wydarzyła się tragedia - wojsko carskie zaatakowało protestujących robotników huty - i przez cały okres dwudziestolecia Polska Partia Socjalistyczna organizowała uroczystości rocznicowe ku pamięci 48 ofiar. Również w Konstantynowie oddział Mariana Langiewicza stoczył bitwę w czasie powstania styczniowego, czego pamiątką do dziś jest kapliczka postawiona w tym miejscu. Dzielnicę włączono w obręb Sosnowca w 1915 roku. Środula Za Konstantynowem rozciąga się Środula, niegdyś osada karczmarska, została przyłączona do Sosnowca w 1915 roku. W okresie międzywojennym, prócz klasy robotniczej, zamieszkiwali ją też drobni przedsiębiorcy, kupcy, działała biblioteka, żłobek i Szkoła Powszechna nr 10 przy ulicy Okrzei, dla której w latach 30 powstał okazały gmach. Ulica Okrzei stanowiła główne miejsce handlu i życia społecznego dzielnicy. W 1934 roku uruchomiono linię tramwajową łączącą Środulę przez Sielec, centrum, Stary Sosnowiec z Milowicami. Sosnowiecki pisarz, Edward Kudelski, którego powieść Sosnowiec jest takim samym miastem jak Londyn, Paryż, Wiedeń... ukazała się w dwudziestoleciu, tak opisuje tę dzielnicę: Środula jest dzielnicą ciekawą ze względów architektonicznych. Przeważnie wszystkie domki budowane są z białego wapienia, jako taniego budulca i mają obramowanie okien i brzegów fasady z czerwonej cegły. Środula jest górzysta, dachy spadają tarasami, uliczki są wąskie. Tak muszą wyglądać górzyste hiszpańskie miasteczka. Środula ma swój specyficzny przemysł: kamieniołomy i piece do wypalania wapna. Na samym skraju dzielnicy, na tak zwanej Środulce, tuż za torami kolejowymi Schönowie ulokowali swoją drugą przędzalnie (w odróżnieniu od pierwszej pracującą w dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym) oraz dwie wspaniałe rezydencje, osiedle dla robotników i okazały park. Milowice, Modrzejów, Dębowa Góra i Radocha Pierwsza wzmianka o wsi Milowice pochodzi z XII wieku, Modrzejów natomiast posiadał niegdyś prawa miejskie. Obie dzielnice leżą na skraju miasta, Milowice na zachodzie, a Modrzejów na południowym wschodzie. W obu pracowały kopalnie. Modrzejów w większości zamieszkiwali Żydzi (osobna gmina). W dzielnicach działały szkoły. W Dębowej Górze w dwudziestoleciu pracowała druciarnia. W Radosze łączy się Brynica z Czarną Przemszą, co zostało odzwierciedlone w herbie miasta. O charakterze osady przed wojną decydowały zakłady chemiczne i... areszt. Abisynia Abisynia była największym obszarem slumsów w mieście. Tak pisała o niej brukowa Torpeda: Są na Abisynii ludzie różni: uczciwi i złodzieje, mniej lub bardziej biedni. Są tacy, którzy jedzą dwa razy lub raz na tydzień i tacy, którzy jedzą aż raz dziennie. Abisynia, położona wzdłuż ulicy Naftowej, między torami kolejowymi Drogi Żelaznej Iwanogrodzko-Dąbrowskiej (Dęblińskiej) a Brynicą, powstała pod koniec XIX wieku. Mieszkańcy budowali swoje lepianki z kartonów, kawałków blachy i drewna. Nazwa nawiązywała do innych tego typu osiedli w miastach przemysłowych Górnego Śląska i Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego, a przykład. Brazylii na pograniczu Czeladzi. W międzywojniu była to typowa dzielnica slumsów na obrzeżach dużego miasta, będąca najbrudniejszą plamą na honorze władz. Architektura W okresie II Rzeczypospolitej zaplanowano i w większości zrealizowano budowę tak zwanego nowego centrum miasta o charakterze mieszkaniowo-administracyjno-kulturalnym. Dzielnica została wytyczona na hałdach pomiędzy Czarną Przemszą a ulicami Jasną (obecnie Ulica Warneńczyka), Małachowskiego i Trzeciego Maja. Na jej terenie powstały między innymi budynki: ratusza, Ubezpieczalni Społecznej, Izby Przemysłowo-Handlowej, Poczty i Telegrafów, a także Gimnazjum Żeńskie imienia Emilii Plater. W 1933 roku komisaryczny kierownik Zarządu Miasta Wincenty Kuźniak podjął decyzję (zatwierdzoną przez wojewodę) o budowie nowoczesnej siedziby władz miejskich i urzędu (dotychczasowy lokal w kamienicy przy ul. Warszawskiej 6 już nie wystarczał). Pożyczkę na inwestycję w wysokości 527.000 zł uzyskano z Funduszu Pracy. Autorem projektu został - trochę przypadkowo, gdyż komisji oceniającej prace nadesłane na konkurs niezbyt się podobały - budowniczy miejski Stanisław Dankowski. Grunt pod budowę ratusza nabyto od Towarzystwa Kopalń i Zakładów Hutniczych Sosnowieckich Były to hałdy pozostałe po hucie cynku „Emma” i byłej hucie „Romania”. Magistrat i przyległe do niego osiedle mieszkaniowe zbudowano w bliskim sąsiedztwie zwartej miejskiej zabudowy. W ten sposób centrum miasta oddalało się coraz bardziej od ulic: Kołłątaja, Dęblińskiej, Sadowej, Krzywej, czyli od terenów tworzących śródmieście w czasach, gdy Sosnowcowi przyznano prawa miejskie. Budowę ratusza rozpoczęto w połowie października 1933 roku, a niespełna rok później był już gotowy do użytku. Uroczyste poświęcenie odbyło się 8 Grudnia 1934 roku. Sosnowiecki ratusz to funkcjonalna, starannie wykonana budowla w formie kubicznej bryły na rzucie zbliżonym do litery H. Kubatura budynku wynosiła 17.000 metrów², a powierzchnia użytkowa 2700 metrów². Cała inwestycja kosztowała 625.000 złotych i była zgodna z założonym kosztorysem. Aby lepiej wyeksponować budynek, konieczne było oczyszczenie przedpola gmachu aż do ulicy Trzeciego Maja. Niestety, nie zrobiono tego i na reprezentacyjnym deptaku wzdłuż ulicy Pierackiego (obecnie aleja Zwycięstwa) zasadzono dwa rzędy drzewek, które z czasem przesłoniły widok na budynek. Wokół ratusza powstało nowoczesne osiedle mieszkaniowe przeznaczone dla urzędników i inteligencji, nazywane osiedlem ratuszowym. Jego budowę przerwała II wojna światowa, dlatego część budynków postawiono już po jej zakończeniu. W 1932 roku w niedalekim sąsiedztwie, przy ulicy Trzeciego Maja 33 powstał gmach Ubezpieczalni Społecznej (późniejszy Szpital Miejski nr 2 im. Karola Zahorskiego, obecnie Urząd Miejski (Sosnowiec) i Miejski Ośrodek Pomocy Społecznej (Sosnowiec)). To kolejny przykład funkcjonalnego budownictwa tego okresu. Gmach zaprojektowała grupa warszawskich architektów - Jerzy Gelbard (drugi mąż Izabeli Czajki-Stachowicz, pisarki urodzonej w Sosnowcu), Roman i Grzegorz Sigalin oraz Witold Wolniewicz; kierownikiem budowy został Stanisław Tabeński. Przy tej samej ulicy stanęły obok siebie - w 1932 roku reprezentacyjny gmach Izby Przemysłowo-Handlowej i w 1936 roku budynek poczty. W 1934 roku oddano do użytku nowy gmach Gimnazjum Żeńskie-go im. Emilii Plater przy ulicy Parkowej 1. W znacznym stopniu powstał on ze środków społecznych. W podobny sposób w tym okresie postawiono inne budynki szkolne na terenie miasta, miedzy innymi Szkoły Powszechnej numer 4 przy ulicy Mościckiego (obecnie ulica Kościelna) oraz okazały budynek Szkoły Powszechnej numer 10 przy ulicy Okrzei. Nie można także pominąć gmachu Szkoły Powszechnej numer 6 przy ulicy Wawel 13 zaprojektowanego przez Stanisława Dankowskiego, zwieńczonego charakterystycznymi attykami. Jeszcze w latach 20 przy ulicy Małachowskiego 7 (tak już w 1916 roku nazwano dawną ulicę Fabryczną) powstał gmach Banku Polskiego. Wybudowano go wraz z przylegającą do niego częścią mieszkalną według planu Mariana Lalewicza. Części te połączone są bramami przejazdowymi i stanowią jedno założenie architektoniczne. Budynek posiada elementy stylu klasycznego i jest obecnie prawdziwą perełką sosnowieckiej architektury z okresu międzywojennego. W części mieszkalnej na parterze mieściły się między innymi mieszkania woźnego, palacza i dozorcy pokoje kawalerskie oraz gościnne. Pierwsze piętro zajmował dyrektor oddziału banku i jego zastępca. Te lokale udostępniano bezpłatne, natomiast urzędnicy musieli opłacać komorne. Głównym budowniczym była firma Martens i Daab, a podwykonawcami warszawskie przedsiębiorstwa: Terrazyt odpowiadające za prace wykończeniowe; Gustaw Gottschalk, który wybudował skarbiec, oraz krakowska firma W. Bieniasza Instalator wykonująca instalacje wodne i centralne ogrzewanie. Również przy tej ulicy dobudowano do istniejącego już gmachu Banku Handlowego salę operacyjną (ulica Małachowskiego 3). Charakterystyczne dla opisywanego okresu były też tak zwane Hale „Rozwoju" powstałe w latach 30 u zbiegu ulic Modrzejowskiej, Mościckiego (obecnie ulica Kościelna) i Małachowskiego. Budynek z ciekawymi podcieniami i kolumnami, zbudowany z inicjatywy Towarzystwa Wspierania Handlu Polskiego Rozwój, miał dodatkowo pośrodku plac targowy. Hale, niestety, nie zachowały się do dzisiaj. Charakterystyczną kolumnadę posiadała też kamienica przy ulicy Trzeciego Maja, w której mieściło się Kino Zagłebie (pierwotnie Udziałowe). Nie przetrwała też powstały w latach 20 ciąg kamienic z restauracją Savoy i tak zwanym Domem Czterech Kupców. Przy ulicy Sienkiewicza zbudowano niezbyt okazały, ale ładny i funkcjonalny budynek, będący siedzibą Związku Zawodowego Pracowników Przemysłu i Handlu. U zbiegu ulica Trzeciego Maja, Małachowskiego i Pierackiego (obecnie aleja Zwycięstwa. tuz przed wybuchem wojny oddano do użytku najwyższy budynek miasta o ciekawej modernistycznej architekturze, w którym oprócz eleganckich apartamentów swoją siedzibę miał Bank Społem. Na Pogoni obok osiedli mieszkaniowych powstało kilka prywatnych domów (miedzy innymi willa Woźniaków) i efektowny Dom Społeczny przy ulicy Żytniej. Obok okazałych gmachów publicznych w różnych częściach miasta budowano prywatne, jedno- lub dwurodzinne domy i wielorodzinne bloki, także utrzymane w stylu epoki. Gmachy Publiczne i Osiedla Mieszkaniowe powstałe w Sosnowcu w latach 1919-1939 *'Mauzoleum Czynu Powstańczego', cmentarz przy ul. Smutnej (obecnie kaplica cmentarna), 1920 rok. * Zespól Budynków Udziałowych (Dom Czterech Kupców, kino, restauracja, crwiarzk) ulica Trzeciego Maja 6-12 (nie istnieją). *'Gmach Banku Polskiego' wraz z częścią mieszkalną, ulica Małachowskiego 7, 1924 roku *'Sala operacyjna Banku Handlowego', ulica Małachowskiego 3, 1924 roku. *'Szkoła Powszechna numer 6', ulica Wawel 13, 1924 rok. *'Szkoła Powszechna numer 4', ulica Mościckiego, 1926 rok. *'Szkoła Powszechna numer 10', Ulica Okrzei, 1930 rok. *'Osiedle Mieszkaniowe', ulica Gołębia (obecnie Szpaków), lata 1929-1930 *'Osiedle Mieszkaniowe Zakładu Ubezpieczeń Społecznych', ulica Lwowska, lata 1929-1931. *'Osiedle Mieszkaniowe Zakładu Ubezpieczeń Społecznych', ulica Jagiellońska, lata 1929-1931. *'Hale Rozwoju', zbieg ulicy Modrzejowskiej, Mościckiego (obecnie Ulica Kościelna) i Małachowskiego, 1932 rok. *'Izba Przemysłowo-Handlowa' (obecnie Bank Przemysłowo-Handlowy), ulica Trzeciego Maja 26, 1932 rok. *'Gmach Ubezpieczalni Społecznej i Szpitala', ulica Trzeciego Maja 33, 1932 rok. *'Kolonia Pracowników Miejskich', ulica Limanowskiego, lata 1925-1939 *'Ratusz' (obecnie Siedziba Urzędu Miejskiego) wraz z osiedlem mieszkaniowym [|ulica Pierackiego 20 (obecnie Aleja Zwycięstwa), 1934 rok. *'Budynek Państwowego Gimnazjum Żeńskiego imienia Emilii Plater', ulica Parkowa 1, 1934 rok. *'Budynek Żydowskiego Gimnazjum Handlowego', ulica Składowa 5, 1936 rok. *'Gmach Poczty Polskiej', ulica Trzeciego Maja 24, 1936 rok. *'Najwyższy dom w mieście'(apartamenty i siedziba Banku Społem), zbieg ulic Pierackiego (obecnie Aleja Zwycięstwa), Małachowskiego i Trzeciego Maja, 1939 rok. *'Dom Społeczny' (później Dom Górnika, Uniwersytet Śląski), ulica Żytnia, 1939 rok. Demografia Sosnowiec jest jednym z ludniejszych miast Polski. Ciekawostką jest, iż w momencie przyznania praw miejskich liczył około 50.000 mieszkańców. W II Rzeczypospolitej miasto zamieszkiwało około 120.000 osób. Obecnie posiada ponad 200.000 mieszkańców. Nazwa Sosnowiec, Sosnowice, Sosnowice Warszawskie, Sosnówka to tylko niektóre nazwy miasta z jakimi można się spotkać przeglądając stare mapy i prasę. Po raz pierwszy nazwa Sosnowca pojawia się z początkiem XVIII wieku i tyczyła osady młyńskiej położonej nad Brynicą. Osada ta była najprawdopodobniej częścią Pogoni. Sosnowiec pośród miast Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego Sosnowiec jest największym pod względem liczby mieszkańców miastem Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego. Od północy graniczy z Czeladzią, Będzinem i Dąbrową Górniczą. Od wschodu ze Sławkowem. Sosnowiec jest zarazem miastem leżącym na granicy Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego i od południa styka się bezpośrednio z Jaworznem w Zagłębiu Krakowskim, a od południowego zachodu Katowicami i Mysłowicami na Górnym Śląsku. Geomorfologia Pod względem regionalizacji Polski Sosnowiec leży na obszarze Wyżyny Śląsko-Krakowskiej , w makroregionie Wyżyny Śląskiej i w mezoregionie Wyżyny Katowickiej. Wyżyna Katowicka jest środkową częścią Wyżyny Śląskiej, przeciętej obniżeniem Kotliny Dąbrowskiej z Doliną Czarnej Przemszy i jej dopływami. Sosnowiec leży na pograniczu kilka regionów Wyżyny Katowickiej: Płaskowyżu Bytomsko-Katowickiego (240–260 m n.p.m), Kotliny Mysłowickiej położonej nad Przemszą (235–250 m n.p.m.) i Wysoczyzny Dąbrowskiej (ponad 300 m n.p.m.). Obszar Sosnowca obniża się od północy (wysokość ponad 300 m n.p.m.) na południe w kierunku punktu gdzie zbiegają się rzeki: Bobrek, Czarna i Biała Przemsza (wysokość 237 m n.p.m.). Deniwelacje na terenie miasta osiągają 80 m. Najwyższym punktem miasta jest sztucznie usypany stok narciarski w parku w dzielnicy Środula (ok. 310 m n.p.m.). Sosnowiec charakteryzuje się przeplataniem się form naturalnych i antropogenicznych, które powstały w wyniku intensywnej działalności przemysłowej i zagospodarowania urbanistycznego. Znaczną część obszaru miasta zajmują tereny silnie przekształcone przez człowieka: liczne wyrobiska poeksploatacyjne po piaskowniach, kamieniołomy, glinianki i tereny po płytkiej eksploatacji górniczej. Występują też niecki obniżeniowe po eksploatacji węgla kamiennego (o głębokości do 13 m) , zwałowiska odpadów poprodukcyjnych i pogórniczych, rozbudowany system drogowy, wkopy i nasypy linii kolejowych, powierzchnie zrównania antropogenicznego pod terenami zabudowanymi. Na obszarze miasta zachodzą nowe procesy geomorfologiczne m.in. deformacje ciągłe i deformacje nieciągłe. Niecki osiadań górniczych wypełnione są na ogół przez zalewiska. Część z nich jest zagospodarowana i spełnia funkcje rekreacyjne, hodowlane lub użytków ekologicznych. Należą do nich stawy: Stawiki, Balaton, Smug i Leśny. Na terenie miasta stwierdzono 81 zalewisk: 21 powstało wskutek osiadania powierzchni terenu, 60 powstało w wyrobiskach poeksploatacyjnych . W rejonach starych wyrobisk do dziś występują nieciągłe deformacje powierzchni terenu, które prowadzą do powstania lejów, zapadlisk terenowych lub pęknięć terenu, szczelin i progów (uskoków) terenowych. Ruchy te związane są z niestabilnością górotworu spowodowaną obecnością pustek w górotworze (szybów, szybików, chodników) lub/i niewłaściwym ich zlikwidowaniem w górotworze. Hydrografia Sosnowiec leży w dorzeczu Przemszy, lewostronnego dopływu górnej Wisły, w dolnym biegu Czarnej Przemszy i Białej Przemszy. Czarna Przemsza przepływa przez centrum miasta z północy na południe w uregulowanym i szczelnie obudowanym korycie. Średnio jej korytem płynie 3–8 m³/s, maksymalnie 40 m³/s. Obie rzeki łączą się na południu miasta, dając początek Przemszy. Dopływami Przemszy jest Brynica z Rawą oraz Potok Zagórski. Dopływami Białej Przemszy jest Bobrek z Potokiem Jamki i Potokiem Dańdówka. Na wielkość przepływów rzek mają wpływ: zrzuty ścieków oraz wielkości poboru przez zakłady przemysłowe i ujęcia brzegowe. Cieki prowadzą wody mocno zanieczyszczone ściekami przemysłowymi i bytowo-gospodarczymi. Na sieć hydrograficzną na obszarze miasta składają się: cieki niegdyś naturalne, obecnie silnie przekształcone (Brynica, Czarna i Biała Przemsza, Potok Zagórski, Bobrek i Przemsza); cieki sztuczne odprowadzające wody dołowe z kopalń, ścieki bytowo-gospodarcze i przemysłowe, wody gromadzące się w nieckach osiadania; zalewiska i podmokłości powstałe w wyniku działalności przemysłowej oraz liczne zbiorniki wodne. Sieć hydrograficzna Sosnowca, wskutek wieloletniej działalności gospodarczej człowieka, uległa znacznym przeobrażeniom. Rzeki, w wyniku różnorodnych prac hydrotechnicznych zatraciły swój pierwotny, naturalny charakter. Koryta rzek zostały szczelnie zabudowane i wybetonowane. Działania takie miały na celu zabezpieczenie przed infiltracją wód rzecznych w osady podłoża, nie tylko ze względu na silne zanieczyszczenie wód, ale przede wszystkim, aby zapobiec przedostaniu się wody w głąb spękanego górotworu i w związku z tym groźbie zalewu eksploatowanych pokładów. Źródła *http://wikizaglebie.pl/wiki/Sosnowiec *Tomasz Kostro i Anna Urgacz-Szczęsna - Sosnowiec Między Wojnami, Opowieść o życiu miasta 1918-1939 (Dom Wydawniczy Księży Młyn). *Jadwiga Wagner, Michał Rolka i Marcin Zembal - Sosnowiec Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Zagłębie Dąbrowskie Kategoria:Sosnowiec Kategoria:Historia